


Putting Each Other Back Together

by mimithereader



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, RIP Allison Argent, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, really just remaining pack feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-11
Updated: 2014-04-11
Packaged: 2018-01-18 22:49:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1445716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimithereader/pseuds/mimithereader
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PROMPT: Pack visits Allison's grave. They take turns talking to her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Putting Each Other Back Together

The wind is cold on her red cheeks and she watches as Stiles lays down a bouquet of white roses with shaking hands. Everyone’s quiet. Everyone’s afraid to be the one to break the silence.

  
But Lydia’s done with fear. It’s taken over her life.

  
“We got rid of the nogitsune, Allison,” Lydia says to the marble headstone. She can feel the others’ eyes on her but she won’t stop, even though it hurts. “Thanks for coming to find me,” Lydia laughs slighty. “I actually mean it. I hadn’t wanted you or any of the others to search for me, I knew it was dangerous,” Lydias breaks off, choking back tears. “But you came for me anyway. You always came for me.”

  
Lydia looks at the others, passing the metaphorical microphone to the next person. Isaac speaks up next.

  
“You’re dad’s okay,” he says, pausing to compose himself. “He’s, uh, he’s upset, of course, but he’s okay. I’ll make sure he’s okay,” he adds resolutely, nodding his head.

  
Derek puts a hand, strong and grounding on Isaac’s shoulder before speaking up himself.

  
“You saved the day. No one’s ever killed an oni before, but you found a way.” He takes a moment, never really sure what to say in these situations, but he has to say something. “We didn’t get along all that well, but a lot more people would be dead if it wasn’t for you. So, uh, thanks.”

  
Stiles shoots Derek an understanding look and Derek offers a small twitch of his lips in return. It’s quiet for a few minutes, only the sound of the breeze through the branches and Scott’s sniffling. He wasn’t crying, though. Not yet.

  
“I’m so sorry,” Stiles whispers and all eyes focus on him.

  
Everyone knows he blames himself for her death, blames himself for allowing the nogitsune to take over. They tell him he’s wrong, he tells them he was weak. He tells Scott he gave up. He tells Scott it was so easy to give up.

  
“God, I am so sorry, Allison,” Stiles says, voice trembling.

  
He clenches his jaw again and again and refuses to let the tears spill over. Scott doesn’t correct him, doesn’t even bother this time, he just grabs hold of Stiles’s hand and tangles their fingers together, squeezing tightly. Lydia remembers Allison saying something about how she admires the way Scott and Stiles never need words. Lydia likes to think her and Allison never did either.

  
“I just,” Stiles takes a deep breath, continues, “Just thank you. For saving me, for saving us. For everything. You were a great friend.”

  
And it’s that sentence that has Scott’s body racking with sobs. That use of past tense.

  
Lydia and Derek share a look before taking steps away from Allison’s grave. Isaac follows suit, lacing his fingers with Lydia. The three of them make their way out of the cemetery, Derek’s arm around Isaac’s shoulders, hearing Scott’s heart wrenching cries and the soft reassurances Stiles offers even though he’s choking up himself. They don’t see Scott fall to his knees, Stiles following soon after and pulling Scott into his arms. They don’t see the two cry on each other’s shoulder. They don’t see any of it, but they trust that they will put each other back together.

  
They will all put each other back together.


End file.
